The present invention relates to a reading device, such as a book, with a movable binding.
The book market includes those written specifically for particular groups. In addition, the market includes books that are specifically designed in size and shape to capture the attention of the reader and/or help illustrate the material presented.
The most relevant prior art includes bound volumes which recite questions/riddles on one page and then recite the answers/solutions on pages which either immediately follow the page containing the question/riddle or have the answers/solutions grouped in the last section of bound pages of the volume. In addition, books bound in the traditional manner routinely contain different types of material divided into sections or chapters.
The prior art also includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,365 for xe2x80x9cTWO-WAY BOOKxe2x80x9d. This book is designed to facilitate reading to young children. The book has a spiral-type, fixed location, binding and contains duplicate successive pages, i.e., page one and page two each have the same design and/or wording, page 3 and page 4 have the same design and/or wording, etc. This page arrangement and the spiral-type binding allow the reader to open the book and look at page one while presenting page two to the xe2x80x9caudiencexe2x80x9d, providing both the reader and xe2x80x9caudiencexe2x80x9d with the same view of the design and/or wording
However, the prior art does not include a book that provides two books in one. The present inventor has developed an accordion-folded page book with a movable binding which allows access in the alterative to one of two sets of pages. Thus, the book serves as a conduit for two different sets of information in the form of one bound volume.
Additionally, this book facilitates the conveyance of material by presenting two separate sets of material in one bound volume. The types of material may include complementary material, for example, the alphabet (book 1a) and words beginning with each letter of the alphabet (book 1b); material of independent interest, for example, the alphabet (book 1a) and numbers (book 1b); or dependent materials, for example, questions/problems/brainteasers (book 1a) and the answers to said questions/problems/brainteasers (book 1b).
It is an object of the present invention to provide a book which has two sets of pages bound with a movable binding which allows for access to one set of pages to the exclusion of the other set of pages.
Accordingly, the book of the present invention is comprised of a set of accordion-folded pages with a binding that secures the pages of the book but is not permanently fastened in one location. Instead the binding may slide from one end of the accordion pages to the other end of the accordion pages thus enabling the book to be opened at either end. The binding may also provide the location for mounting a reversible by flipping front cover and a reversible by flipping back cover.